A crazy girl with a talking cat? Starfire meets Moonstar!
It had been a month and a half since Starfire met the Jolly Pirates during a mission. Though she returned with the item she did get lectured out for endangering herself when there was no need. However Starfire was once again on a mission. This time it was to gain information on an island. Firemoon island the island in which was a war zone for pirates and marines 20 years ago. Starfire sighed as she was getting closer to the spring island. Sword: '''Your upset that he didn't give you a cooler mission after what happened. '''Starfire: I am not stupid. I ok this is annoying whatever I don't have to explain myself to you. Sword: Whatever you say, Just try to keep from doing anything stupid. Starfire growled and kept flying as her sword called her an idiot girl. Meanwhile 15 miles a way a ship with a girl and cat was enjoying playing with golden yellow light purple and silver scales mix together sea king. The sea king also has an unbreakable steel pendent with the letter "L" on it. It was an odd sight to any and all. As the sea king brought the big yellow ball back to the ship. Sea king excited: roar, (again) The girl giggled as she threw the big yellow ball again and smiled as the sea king went to get it. The cat sighed and decide to say something seeing that the girl was growing tired. Cat: 'Ok Moon I know how much fun you and Lucky are having but your tiring yourself out. ''Moon pouted and gave a puppy dog look. 'Moon: '''But Lain we haven't done this in a month or two. ''Lain shook her head and Moon sighed as Lucky came back with the yellow ball. Putting on their ship he tilted his head. '''Moon: Sorry Lucky we gotta stop for now, Guard says so. Lucky: Roar roar roar (fur ball smart girl look tired) Moon blushed and rubbed her back as Lain smirked. Lain: 'See even he can tell. '''Moon: '''Fine but now what? ''Lucky got a fishy grin and moved to the front of the ship. Moon grinned and got to work hooking the ship to Lucky before getting back on the ship. Laughing Lucky started to swim fast enough to move the ship but slow enough no damage would come to it. 'Moon: '''Next stop Firemoon island. '''Lucky: '''Roar roar (I on it) ''Moon laughed yet again as Lain laid down next to the mast. Moon was standing at the front of the ship happy to been able to play with Lucky. Meanwhile back with Starfire she was looking at the map, confused as hell as she looked at the map. '''Sword: what's up can't find it? Starfire: Shut up I'm trying damn it. Starfire looked at the log pose and looked at it then back at the map. Seeing that it was pointing to an island not in Starfire's sight, She sighed and put the map back and headed in that direction. A few hours later Moon was unhooking Lucky from the ship and he started to swim away. Moon: See ya later Lucky. Ok wow look at that tree. Moon grinned as she looked at the sakura tree that was inland. Grinning she got to work to get the ship to land. After 15 minutes the ship reached the beached and Lain walked over to Moon as she was dropping anchor and finishing getting the ship ready. Grinning as she was happy she looked over. Lain: Girl I know that look but we should be careful. Moon: I oh fine but I don't think anything gonna happen silly. Lain only sighed as Moon put a book bag on her back before jumping off the ship. Lain sighed and jumped off landing next to Moon and shaking her fur. ''Meanwhile Starfire landed on a tree in the forest of the island. Sighing she brought her wings in before dropping down and looks around.'' Starfire: So this is Firemoon island. Those morons really did make a mess. The forest seemed to have grown over the destroyed town. Stones of buildings here and there as vines and plant life covered most of it. Starfire sighed and brought out a pad and pencil and wrote it down before starting to walk. Hoping she'd find some life on the island. ''Meanwhile Moon and Lain was making their way into Stoneville. Getting caution looks by the villagers. 'Moon and Lain kept going till they came across a bar.'' '''Lain: '''This looks homey. '''Moon: Yea I just wonder what's worrying everyone. No answer the two went inside and took a seat. After a man came and got the order he went back to cooking as Starfire entered and sat down. Starfire thinking: 'These people are weary of outsiders. Well seeing how much damage it took I wouldn't be letting my guard down anytime soon. ''Starfire then noticed the girl sitting with a cat and raised an eye brow. Her sword feeling like she was going to say something stopped her. '''Sword: It will do no good starting trouble. Starfire thinking: I wasn't going to. It's just an odd sight. Sword: so is talking to yourself. Starfire rolled her eyes before nodded at the man who gave her a drink. Back with Moon and Lain Moon noticed Starfire and her sword. Though she wanted to go and say something the look she was getting from Lain kept her seated. Lain: You do know when to sit and when to not. Moon: 'what I meanie head. ''Moon then pouted a Lain rolled her eyes. The man then returned with their order and Moon thanked him before they started to eat. Starfire meanwhile was enjoying the quietness why jolting notes down. Every so often Starfire would stop writing and sense the girl with the cat looking at her. After the forth time her eye twitched. She looked over and glared. '''Starfire: That's it why do you kept looking at me. What can I be doing that has caught your attantion? Lain looked over at Moon who was blushing a deep red. Lain: I told you so. Moon: But I can't help it Miss you just look so lonely and well cool at the same time. Oh my names Moonstar and that's Lain. Lain: Trying to warn you never works so I'm just going to enjoy my milk. Lain sighed and enjoyed her milk as Moon grinned. Starfire looked at the pair thinking they was an odd mix. Sighing she put her notes away. Starfire: Names Star or Starfire. Moon finished her food before placing money on the table and going over to Starfire. Moon: this is gonna be so much fun. Starfire: Wait what? Starfire had no idea what was going on and barely had enough time to pay for her drink before being dragged out of the bar with Lain on their heels. Lain: How many times do I have to say you can't just drag people around. Moon: ummm I don't know. Starfire growled as her sword was enjoying Star's misery. She then finally pulled her arm from Moon's grip. Starfire: Listen brat I don't have a clue who you are. You can't just drag total strangers around like rag dolls. Moon tilted her head and Starfire sighed. She felt like she was dealing with Baka or the Jolly brat again. Moon then looked over and seen a wall that had been messed with. Grinning she once again grabbed Starfire and headed towards it with a head shaking Lain behind them. They finally made it to where the villagers was looking at the damage someone did. Moon: what happened? The villagers looked at the three with weary looks. Starfire eye twitched as she once again tried to get out of Moon's grip. Starfire thinking: what is with this girl can't she take a hint. The villagers sighed before the mayor stepped forward. Mayor: Seeing as neither of you are pirates or marines. Some idiot decide to trash our hard work. Moon tilted her head and looked at the writing on the wall. It made little sense to her as the writing said that all who go against shall pay the price. Moon: Well not everyone is bad though there still some meanie heads in both pirates and marines. You just gotta see whats on the inside. I know come on Star lets help them. Starfire: Wait what? Who said anything about we? Moon gave Starfire her biggest puppy eye look. Starfire for some reason couldn't look away and finally sighed. Starfire: Fine fine as long as you don't keep that up. Moon grinned and the villagers sweat dropped on how Moon got Starfire to melt. Mayor: What are you girl. Moon: Who me just a girl living her dream and bring happness to all. Also I know for a fact not everyone is evil like they say they are. Look at Miss Starfire they call her a demon but she's not she's just doing what she feels is right. Starfire's eye twitched when Moon said demon but then her jaw dropped. Hearing it out of a girl who barely knew her five minutes was even more new to her then having a whole group of pirates defending her when she was down. She then sighed before smirking. Starfire: Girl that's well something new. Moon smiled as Lain sighed. Starfire only smiled a little as the two was giving rags and soapy water to wash the wall with the writing on it. After a few hours the wall was clean and Starfire learned many things about Moon. Sighing she sat down as Moon was adding the last finishing touches on a little saying she put on the wall just as the villagers came back. At first they was upset at what was on the wall. However after a few minutes none said anything as the wall had this one it “Yesterday is gone, Tomorrow has yet to come. Not everyone is evil and yet not everyone is good. Look past the flag and see the inside. For a great heart may shine though. Pain is love and hope is dreams. Forgiving maybe hard but it will ease the pain. Never stop looking towards the better morrow.” The mayor step forward wiping his eyes. Mayor: Child you where did you learn something so beautiful as that? Moon blushed a deep red and Starfire raised an eye brow. Moon: W-well Sir my mom she taught it to me. I well they was killed by pirates when I was 8 but. Moon then looked back at the saying her mom sang to her often. Moon: But if I held onto that pain, I would've never been able to look forward and see what I have left. Starfire bit her lip and looked away as Moons words rang in her ears. She couldn't understand how the girl who lost her whole family could stay so positive, ''Shaking her head Starfire eye twitched.'' Starfire: It seems troubles coming. The villagers looked at Starfire who was looking towards the forest. Moon was tilting her head confused. Moon: Trouble but everything seems so peaceful. Starfire eye's twitched as three men came from the forest wearing ragged marine uniforms, ''Though they looked unclean they also looked like they was set on causing trouble.'' Marine: Freeze you scum, None of you are getting away. So stop what your doing and surrender peacefully and you might live.'' ' '' The villagers all glared at the three marines as Starfire stepped forward bring out her sword. '''Starfire: '''As you fools can see you are not welcome here. So what don't you trash talk somewhere else. Unless your looking for a fight that is. '''Marine captain: So the infamous Demon girl Starfire is aiding these low lifes. Starfire smirked and raised an eye brow. Starfire: The only low lifes I see are you fools, These people have had to rebuild their lives after you bastards left them in ruining. So shut your traps about low lifes you fool. The other two marines started to fire at Starfire. She defected the bullets and then cut both marines down before aiming her sword at the marine captain. Marine captain: You little witch you think you can do as you lile? Starfire: 'I do as I want for I know what bastards like you can do, What you going to do call for back up? You have no one. ''The marine captain growled before stabbing at Starfire. Starfire only smirked before cutting the captain down. The villagers cheered as Starfire rolled her eyes before gripping her arm as blood dripped down it from where the marine captain stabbed her. Moon rushed over seeing Starfire bleeding. '''Moon: Your bleeding! Starfire rolling her eyes: 'No shit girl I'm fine. ''Moon ignored Starfire as she pulled the dagger from her arm making Starfire growl. She then started to treat the wound ignoring Star's words. After a few more minutes Moon finished and grinned. '''Starfire growling: I was fine without your help. Moon grinned and put her med pack back up. Moon: Maybe but it never hurts to have a helping hand. Starfire rolled her eyes as the villagers went back to doing what they was doing. Moon grinned and then dragged Starfire back to the wall, Starfire sighed before slipping her hand out of Moons grip. Starfire: Not to be rude but I must be going I have things I need to finish. Moon tilted her head smiled and then hugged Starfire who stiffed up and growled. Moon: Ok but don't forget me now. He he it was nice meeting you. Starfire: I don't think anyone in their right mind would forget you. Moon then let go and then ran off to where Lain was at. Starfire sighed before heading back to the forest to see if she could find any other information about the island. Two days later Moon was playing with the children of the island as the parents watched. Many adults couldn't figure out how Moon could have as much if not more energy then the children. Moon and the children fell on top of each other and was laughing as Starfire made her way out of the forest. Once she seen Moon acting like a child she raised an eye brow. Starfire: So your just a kid as well? Moon and the children all looked over at Starfire who was leaning against a tree arms crossed. Moon then grinned. Moon: Your back! I thought you was leaving. Starfire: I didn't say I was leaving just had to finish something. Moon laughed as the children all went back to playing with each other seeing that Moon was busy now. Moon: I guess still I'm gonna be going soon my log is set. Starfire looked over seeing the log pose on Moon's right wrist. Raising an eye brow she looked at Moon with a question look. Starfire: Your traveling alone right? Moon: 'Yep me and Lain Lucky sometimes comes and sees us but it's just the two of us. ''Starfire shook her head before smirking. '''Starfire: Your crazy guess it's in your blood. Lain then made her way over to them. Giving Moon a knowing look Moon sighed. Moon: 'I guess it's time to go, It was nice meeting you Miss Star. '''Starfire: '''Yea nice meeting you girl with the talking cat. ''Moon grinned before saying good bye to the villagers. Starfire rolled her eyes before making her way to the forest. Moon took a last look at Starfire before her and Lain made their way back to the ship in order to sail away. Starfire herself brought her wings out and flew away. Moon watched as her and Lain sailed away from Firemoon island. '''Moon: '''You think we'll ever come back? '''Lain: You never know what the future holds child. Moon nodded in agreement as she put the things they got on the island away. Sighing she really hoped she meet Starfire again. ~~Four days later unknown location~~ Starfire made her way to a closed door and knocked. After hear the enter she opened the door and walked over to a man looking towards the east. Dragon: '''I see you returned. Did it go well? '''Starfire: Well depends, Met a girl with a talking cat. Dragon looked over at Starfire then back towards the east with a mystery grin. Dragon: I see you met them. What did you think? Starfire rolled her eyes before sighing. Starfire: The girl has this air around her that makes everything brighter while the cat seemed to act like a mother or something. Either way she's different. Dragon nodded and then looked at Starfire again. Dragon: 'I see however do you understand why I sent you on this mission and not another one. ''Starfire rubbed her face and sighed. 'Starfire: '''Yea yea I need to think about my actions before running head on without caring if I die or not. ''Dragon sighed before shaking his head. '''Dragon: '''It seems you still have not learned. ''Starfire turned and started to walk back to the door but stopped and growled. '' '''Starfire: I can't just leave them be when I know what they can do with even a little information, I've tired I have but I just can't do it. Dragon turned and walked towards Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder, Starfire turned and looked over at Dragon. Dragon: You will never truly be free until you let the burden go. Until you really let go they will still have hold of you. Dragon then removed his hand and went back to looking at the east. Starfire sighed then shook her head. Starfire: I'll go write the report of the mission then do something. Dragon nodded without looking back and Starfire sighed and went to write up wht she found. After doing that she went to eat then went to the training room to think about everything that had happened so far while wondering if Dragon Nova and the people that was kind to her right. Was she really harming herself by keeping the grudge. A women watched Starfire and then walked over to her. Starfire: I just don't want to talk, Not right now. The women nodded and took a seat crossed legged next to Starfire, Then they both mediated while trying to find answers to the unspoken questions as the day was ending. The End! Category:Stories Category:Caring16